


Fixing What You Broke

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gibbs and DiNozzo, M/M, Male Friendship, although Tony isn't here.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little fic where Ducky tells Gibbs to get his act together about Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing What You Broke

“He’s hurting, Jethro.”

Gibbs looks at Ducky, assuming his stare will silence him as it does on everyone else.

Ducky isn’t everyone else, of course.  He just stares back, before saying, “Jethro…what exactly are you waiting for?”

He runs a hand through his short hair before answering.  “Duck, what do you want me to say?  I’m a lot older than Tony.  I’m stubborn as hell.  Even if he’s interested in anything more than something casual, and I don’t know he is, he could do a lot better.   He should do a lot better.”

Ducky snorts and goes back to the body on his autopsy table.  “Yes, you’re older than Tony, but you’ve never had concerns before about pursuing a relationship with someone younger.  And yes, you are stubborn as a mule, but for some reason Tony seems to overlook that.  And as far as doing better than you…he seems to want you for all your self-confessed flaws.  And for more than just a night or two.”

“I don’t know, maybe he did, at one time.  Lately, we’re not on the same wavelength at all.  He needs to find an excuse to come to my house.”  Gibbs finishes his coffee and tosses the cup into one of the medical waste bins in the ME’s office. 

Ducky sighs.  “As I said, Jethro, he’s hurting right now.  I know you’re occupied with Ziva and the Director’s grief, but what it’s done to Tony is make him think he’s less important.  To NCIS, to the team and mostly to you.”   

It’s Gibbs’ turn to sigh.  “So how do I fix this?”

Putting down his scalpel, Ducky focuses completely on his friend.  “You talk to him.  Don’t give your usual one word answers and don’t sit silently waiting for him to apologize to you.  Be the man I know you are.  Apologize for taking him for granted and tell him you won’t do it again.”  Ducky watches Gibbs nod slightly.  “But Jethro…only if you mean it.  If you don’t want that, then have a talk with him and let him go.”

“I don’t want to let him go.   Thanks, Ducky, I better get out of here.  Hopefully, I have a long night of talking ahead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing because I'm annoyed by the way Tony's being treated on the show. Watching repeats from earlier seasons, he was actually a smart agent and now he's comic relief and an errand boy. When Tony needed an excuse to go to Gibbs' house, it nearly broke my heart.


End file.
